


A Christmas Dream

by GremlinG4mer, StellarOwl



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I hope I didn't forget any, No Romance, Stereotypical Hallmark Christmas Shenanigans, but with Sleepy Bois Inc and the other SMP members, maybe just a little angst, oh holy cow that's a lot of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinG4mer/pseuds/GremlinG4mer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarOwl/pseuds/StellarOwl
Summary: Techno reluctantly goes home for Christmas and ends up enjoying it more than he thought he would. Tommy stops a historic Christmas tree from being torn down. Niki is wholesome as -heck-. BadBoyHalo will give me coal for Christmas if I say anything worse than "heck".My friends bougie_bird and Kiki and I came up with the concept for this beautiful mess of an AU while hanging out on Numanum's server. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 7





	A Christmas Dream

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I know it's way past Christmas, but this has been sitting in my drafts for almost a full month now, so I have to post it or else it disappears. Have fun reading this I guess.

Techno sighed as he looked at the letter. He knew before opening it what it would be, and he was right: Dadza wanted him to come home for Christmas, and insisted on shoving that old Christmas tree farm at him again. He really didn't want to deal with this. Small-town life was not for him. Nor was being swarmed by a huge and ~~loving~~ chaotic family who hadn't seen him in ages and would therefore _talk all over each other_ and absolutely overwhelm him when he was just trying to have some peace and quiet. That's what a vacation was for, right? Peace and quiet.

But... it had been a while since they'd seen each other. And, quite literally, he didn't have anything better to do. He'd just finished getting that automation for his potato factory updated, by a company called AweSam Redstone and Construction, highly recommended. And all his meetings about business deals and such were scheduled for after Christmas. _Could just ignore the letter,_ he thought, _pretend I never got it._ But no, he couldn't just do that. Not to his family, not on Christmas- or the days approaching Christmas, anyway.

"Well, nothing better to do," he said. So he put on his dark-red formal suit that he wore when he was Going Important Places (conveniently, it blended in with the netherrack in the travel-hub, meaning ghasts would have a harder time aiming at him. Battle strategy applied to everyday life- that was practically his motto) and took the minecart to the northern portal station, which put him out only about 200 blocks from his hometown.

The town was small and built in a rustic style, although he knew that all the houses had their modern conveniences. Warm redstone lights shone from the windows, and the spruce-wood roofs were decked out with lanterns and red-and-green carpet for Christmas. There was only the barest amount of snow on the ground, but some kids were still kneeling in one of the front yards, trying to sculpt something from it. It was peaceful...

**_E_**

No, it was boring. Boring was what it was. Techno picked up the pace and knocked on Philza's door.

"Hey dad, I'm home..."

"Techno!" Philza flung open the door and gave Techno a hug. "My favorite piglin baby boy! It's been so long, how have you been!"

"Been doing ok."

"Why don't you come inside, it's cold out here!"

"I know." He followed his dad inside, where Tommy was chasing his friend Tubbo around the room, as Wilbur sat on the arm of the couch, narrating in an overly dramatic voice.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to show up this year," Phil said. "I really missed you, and your brothers did too."

"Looks like they're having plenty of fun without me," Techno answered, but as if to prove him wrong, they picked that moment to notice him. Tommy ran up to him and Wilbur jogged over, both giving him a hug.

"Thanks, guys..." he said awkwardly, bracing himself for the questions he knew were about to come. Rapidfire, from Tommy: "So! Did you see any famous people? Do you count as famous yet? Did you have to use your PVP skills? The big city can be dangerous, I heard. What have you been _doing_ all this time? Is it just- it _can't_ be just potatoes, that's too boring! Tell us about your _adventures!"_ And then from Wilbur, with a mischievous grin, "So, are you dating anyone?"

"Settle down, kids," Philza interrupted. "Techno will have time to talk to you later, once we're done talking." Techno was momentarily grateful, until he remembered what they were going to be talking about. As soon as Tommy and Wilbur had gone back to running around with Tubbo, he said,

"I know this is about the tree farm. And I've already told you, I don't want it."

"Hear me out, Techno. You're the only one who can take good care of them. Tommy's still in school, and Wilbur's got his music career."

"What, you’re gonna foist this on me just because I’m the only one left? I have a job too! And it’s more important than whatever music thing he has going on! He can just take a day off or something whenever he wants, I can't do that!"

"I picked you because I thought it would be a good fit for you! You like farming, right?"

"Potato farming’s different, it can be automated. Doesn't require so much... care and attention. That’s why I live in the _city_ and not in some boring country house."

"Techno-"

"Look, I'm not- I'm not leaving right now, don't worry, I just need to take a walk. But this is too much right now." He opened the door and stepped outside, slamming it behind him.

He didn't really have a place in mind, he just wanted to get out, and away from the conversation that had turned sour. But after a little while of walking, he ended up in what could be considered a shopping district along the main street. The shops were all unique, some of them modern, like the grocery store, and some of them quaint, like that bakery-

_**Bakery**_

_**Cinnamon rolls POG** _

_**E** _

_**Hot cocoa!!!** _

_**Bakery** _

_**That's Niki go say hi to Niki** _

_**Say hi to Niki** _

_**Niki's bakery** _

Alright then. He didn't know anyone named Niki, but he knew she must be the owner of the bakery, since her name was on the sign. They didn't look like they'd be leaving him alone about this. At least it wasn't anything _bad_ this time. He just had to say hello to someone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi!" The woman behind the counter waved cheerfully to him. "Welcome to Niki's Bakery, I'm Niki! What would you like to buy?"

"Food, I guess." He hadn't actually planned on buying anything, but the question caught him off guard a little and he didn't think before answering.

"Oh, wow, very specific." Niki grinned. "I've heard people say that the cinnamon rolls are pretty good, but since you were just walking around outside, you'll probably also want some hot cocoa."

"Sure? Uh, how much is that?"

Niki was just about to answer when the bell above the door rang and a guy with fluffy, dark brown wings wrapped around him stepped inside. The wings spread out and shook the snow off like a dog shaking off water. Now, Techno could see that the newcomer wasn't wearing anything warmer than a dark blue sweatshirt. The wings must have made finding a coat difficult, or perhaps just plain unnecessary.

"Oh, hey, Quackity! Did you remember the cinnamon?"

"Yep, I got- I got it right here." Quackity reached into the brown paper grocery bag and grabbed a jar of cinnamon, shaking it a little for emphasis. "Who's the new guy?"

"Technoblade," Technoblade answered. "Or 'The Blade', or 'Techno', or 'the second worst thing to happen to those orphans'." Quackity seemed a little too cheerful, too friendly, for his taste. He wanted to scare him. He wanted him to stay away ~~so that he wouldn't get hurt~~ because he didn't want the guy to get on his nerves.

"What's the... the first worst thing to happen to those orphans? And what orphans are you talking about?" Quackity asked hesitantly. Technoblade just stared for a moment before answering. _How_ did he not get it?

"Quackity. They weren't always orphans."

"You mean, you-"

"Never mind. One hot chocolate please?"

Niki prepared the hot chocolate and Quackity set the groceries down next to her and headed up the stairs. He whispered something in her ear before leaving, and she whispered back. Their secrecy was futile, though, as Technoblade's hearing was very sharp, and he heard them say:

_"He's a freaking murderer. Want me to call the police?"_

_"No, no, Quackity, it's fine. I can handle it."_

Technoblade was a little skeptical about Niki being able to "handle" him if he attacked, but something about the way she said it didn't sound like simple overconfidence. Maybe she really did know how to fight. _Pretty cool for a shrimpy little town like this._ The hot cocoa was pretty good too, with just a little bit of cinnamon in it.

"Oh, hey. What's going on down here?" Someone came down from upstairs, but it wasn't Quackity. "Quackity says there's a serial killer in here. I thought there'd be fighting or something, did you get them already Niki?"

"Ranboo, you don't just go announcing stuff like that! And I'm pretty sure he's not a murderer, he's just got a dark sense of humor. I'm ready for if he tries anything, though." This last part wasn't said with a dark glare, like Techno expected, but in the same lighthearted tone that Niki said everything else. This interesting note was soon eclipsed, though, by the far more interesting appearance of Ranboo. Ranboo's face was split down the middle, half pitch-black and velvety-looking, half pure-white and scaly. One eye was bright green and the other was bright red. _Christmas lights,_ Techno couldn't help thinking. And he was _tall,_ nearly three blocks tall, towering over everyone in the room, and was wearing a set of red-and-green pajamas that were too small for him, but at least matched his eye colors.

"Oh, Technoblade, this is Ranboo, my baby brother."

_That's the LITTLE brother?_

_**Hmm Yes "Little"**_

_**Smolboo** _

_**Tall child** _

_**"That tall child looks terrible!"** _

_**Of course he's the baby** _

_**"High Waisted Man"** _

_**Tallboi POG** _

_**Baby Ranboo** _

_**Siblings POG** _

_**Techno-short** _

_**Techno-small** _

_**The baby brother is taller than you XD** _

_Will you all just shut up!?_

"Oh yeah, I didn't think anyone was going to die, but Quackity said, so I thought something must have happened at least." Oh. Ranboo was talking again. "It's kind of boring just waiting around in the house."

"But the snow hasn't melted yet, Ranboo. You can't go outside when-"

"Yeah I know, snow is frozen water, and it damages me. Sometimes I forget, I mean you would too, it's so pretty, right?"

"Then _write it down._ "

"Yeah, I know, and I _did,_ after the first time. ...second time? But... I just want to play with the other kids, and throw snowballs!"

"I know, but you're part Enderman, and until we can save up for waterproof snow gear, that's how it's going to be." Niki sounded sad now, all the cheer from her voice gone. Technoblade decided this was maybe his cue to leave.


End file.
